When I Fall in Love
by Kiwiflea
Summary: Castle escorts Detective Beckett to the NYC Policeman's Ball.
1. Chapter 1

Rick Castle stared at the royal blue invitation on his dresser as Alexis straightened his bow tie.

"Alright Dad. You're ready to go!"

He smiled down at her, and took one last look in the mirror to check his image. Everything had to be perfect to impress his date. Castle walked down the stairs, catching a first glimpse of Detective Beckett standing in his living room. She hadn't noticed him yet.

His whistling in appreciation earned him an eye roll from Kate.

"Very offensive. Thanks Castle." He was happy to report, however, that she couldn't manage to say it without a smile. And despite his somewhat offensive gesture, he would admit to anyone that she looked absolutely stunning. It made him think of that ball, when they had been trying to catch the jewel thief, and when she had worn that red dress he'd given her. Hell, that thing still inspired his fantasies. In this black number she was wearing, her hair piled up on top of her head, she took his breath away.

"You ready to go?" He asked. Kate nodded and Castle guided her towards the door, his hand on her lower back.

"Wait! Wait! I must take your picture first!" Martha had just popped into the room from…somewhere, brandishing a camera.

"Mother. I am not going to the prom. There is no need to take pictures of me with my date."

"Nonsense. Just a few, and then you two can be on your way!"


	2. Chapter 2

After enduring Martha's "just a few" – which had turned into taking nearly 100 pictures and trying to get her and Castle to pose, like it really was prom – they had made it to the MET. Passing under a banner reading, "New York Police Department Policeman's Ball," Castle chivalrously took her wrap and checked it along with his coat. But unfortunately, as soon as they had entered the ballroom, he had spotted Captain Montgomery. He had given her one of his huge grins, and taken off towards him, undoubtedly to try to get the Captain's opinion on something for Castle's next Nikki Heat novel, Miami Heat. How he was going to work out the licensing for that title with the NBA was even beyond Kate.

Kate nodded to Ryan, who was sitting at a table with his very pregnant wife. Sarah was 6 months pregnant with twins, but looked gorgeous in her purple gown. And she seemed to really be enjoying the foot massage her husband was giving her.

She spotted Esposito on the dance floor, swaying with her best friend Lanie. She was thankful Lanie and Javier had finally gotten over their childish flirting, and it seemed perfect that the band was playing the Etta James song, "When I Fall in Love." Kate could only assume that it wouldn't be very long before she was attending their wedding. She was happy that everyone at the department had finally found someone to be with. But it was still a little strange seeing her men with significant others, as she had come to feel like just one of the guys with them.

Speaking of those well-versed in the art of childish flirting, Kate glanced over her shoulder to find Castle was now chatting up his best friend the Mayor. She leaned back over the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention, because standing alone with a drink would make her feel so much less awkward.

She was definitely happy to not be on duty, because a martini sounded great right now. Especially since, walking straight towards her, was Will Sorenson.

After the last time she had rejected him, nearly two years prior, they had been on very poor terms. Whenever their paths crossed in the field, he worked with relative professionalism. It was only as work days ended that he would make snarky jokes, and inquire as to where her writer/lap dog was.

He strolled up to her stool and smiled at her. Possibly trying to be sexy, she assumed.

"Long time no see Beckett. How's the department holding up? I saw your little writer puppy over there talking to the Mayor."

"Nice to see you too, Will. How'd you manage to sneak in here? Have you become a member of New York's Finest since we last spoke?" Kate's words were dripping with disdain for her ex.

"Aw, Katie Beckett, don't get mad. You look fantastic in that dress. Reminds me of how much I enjoyed taking dresses _off_ of you."

"And don't call me Katie. You no longer have the right to." Kate shuddered, not liking the turn in the conversation. She looked around for Rick, finding him about 20 feet away, staring at the pair curiously. Thankfully her unwavering dislike for Will seemed to be bringing this conversation to an end.

"I don't even know you anymore," he said. "Beckett, you've changed."

"I have changed. I've changed for the better since I left you, and since my "writer puppy" came into my life." She took the words as a compliment, despite the fact she knew he meant them to hurt her. She almost grinned, for two different reasons. One, she was so deliriously happy that nothing Will could say would hurt her anymore. And two, he had no idea what was coming.

She gave him a pointed look before grabbing her purse and hopping off the barstool. Beginning to walk away, Kate turned back and looked over her shoulder at Will.

"Oh, and Will? Just so you know, my last name's Castle now."

---------

Thanks for reading! It's inspired of course by the wonderful show Castle, which I don't own, and bluedevilgirlie's story The Name's Malfoy.


End file.
